Numerous devices are know for removing stakes and other elongate objects which have been driven into another object such as, for example, the ground. Stakes, for example, are common at construction sites where forms for pouring concrete foundations, curbs, gutters, and the like are constructed using wooden boards held in place by surrounding stakes which are driven into the ground. Such stakes typically are installed in the ground so that their longitudinal axis is substantially vertical to horizontal, and they are typically driven into the ground with a hammer or like device for applying a downward force at one end of the stake. When stakes, large spikes, or similar objects are hammered into the ground or into other objects in this fashion, removal of the stakes can be a laborious task, especially when numerous stakes or spikes, etc. are involved. While devices are known which are configured to assist the laborer with the removal of such stakes, spikes, nails, etc., those devices are typically deficient in that they still require substantial physical force to be applied by the user, or they require heavy equipment to accompany the device or to serve as a component thereof to achieve the force necessary to facilitate removal of the elongate objects.
Thus, a need exists for a device which is configured to be hand-held and thus conveniently handled and transported, and which does not depend upon the user to supply substantial pulling force to the elongate object which is being pulled.